harley_carleyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blue Meanies Transcript
(The Regular Show Theme plays during the title sequence for about 13 seconds, then the camera switches to Harley Carley talking to Sandy and Sandyweena walking off screen to the right) Harley Carley: '(Turns head toward Sandy) ''Hello, I'm Harley Carley! How are you? '''Sandy: ''Purty good.'' (Turns head to the left) How you, Stefy? Stefy: (facing Sandy) I'm doing fine. Dolly: I'm gonna go see what Sandyweena's up to. (turns body to the left and then turns head back to the screen and lifts left hand up) Bye! Sandyweena: (turns around 180 degrees twice with arms crossed) Chief Blue Meanie: (looking at Sandyweena) Splendid, my first victim! (camera switches to Apple Bonker's head view, pointing at Apple Bonker) You, (turns around and points at Sandyweena) get her! (Camera switches to Sandyweena) Sandyweena: (still with same expression as earlier, eyes open wide and look upward with body still in same motion except for mouth, which is gaping open) (camera switches to Apple Bonker's chest view) Apple Bonker: (reaches arm out and drops green apple) (Sandyweena turns to stone after green apple hits her) (Camera switches to back view of Dolly asking Sandyweena if she's okay) Dolly: ''Sandyweena, are you okay?'' (waits for about 2 seconds) Sandyweena? Apple Bonker: '(reaches arm out and drops green apple on Dolly) '''Dolly: '(Turns around and covers face up with hands) (Dolly turns into stone) (Camera switches to Harley Carley with an angry expression on her face behind Bubbles with Sandy and Stefy in the background) '''Harley Carley: What's taking them so long?! Bubbles: I'll go see. (Camera switches to Bubbles in the park in front of some bushes) Bubbles: Sandyweena, Dolly, where are you?! (Camera switches to Bubbles seeing Dolly and Sandyweena) Bubbles: (turns around and starts running with mouth wide open) (Camera switches to Chief Blue Meanie and Glove) Chief Blue Meanie: ''Glove, Glove. Get them, Glove.'' (Camera switches to Harley Carley, Stefy, and Sandy sitting in the middle of the road with a tired and bored look on their faces) Harley Carley: *sighs* (Characters wait about 2 seconds) Stefy: '''*sighs* (Characters wait about 2 seconds) '''Sandy: *sighs* (Characters wait about 2 seconds) (Characters' expression changes to eyes opened wide) (Camera switches back and forth of Harley Carley, Stefy, Sandy, and Glove staring at each other waiting 2 seconds until camera switches to another character. This happens for about 14 seconds) Glove: (smashes Harley Carley, Stefy, and Sandy) (seen switches to the Jojosburg citizens walking down sidewalk) (The song Eleanor Rigby plays while camera switches to characters who have been turned into stone) The Beatles: '(singing) ''Ah, look at all the lonely people! '' ''Ah, look at all the lonely people! (camera switches to Eleanor Rigby picking up a bowl from a table) (song plays with two scenes of Eleanor Rigby picking up the bowl and crying) '''The Beatles: Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice where a church wedding has been, lives in a dream. (song plays with two scenes of Eleanor Rigby looking out the window leaning her head on her head and then crying) The Beatles: Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door. Who is it for? (camera starts zooming in on a twirling picture of the characters who have been turned into stone and Eleanor Rigby) The Beatles: All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong? (camera switches to Father McKenzie writing on a piece of paper, darning his socks, then crying) The Beatles: Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no one will here. No one comes near. Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there. What does he care? (camera starts zooming in on twirling pictures of people who have been turned into stone, Eleanor Rigby, and Father McKenzie) The Beatles: ''All the lonely people,'' where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong? (camera starts showing pictures of everyone who has been turned into stone, Eleanor Rigby, and Father McKenzie, but this time in a slideshow) The Beatles: Ah, look at all the lonely people! Ah, look at all the lonely people! (camera switches on two pictures of the gravestone of the alleged Eleanor Rigby that the song is about both being zoomed in on, one with the full gravestone, the other is an upclose picture of Eleanor Rigby's section of the grave) The Beatles: ''Eleanor Rigby,'' died in the church and buried along with her name. Nobody came. Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave. Nobody was saved. (camera switches to twirling pictures of the people who have been turned into stone, Eleanor Rigby, and Father McKenzie, then a picture of the grave of the Eleanor Rigby being zoomed in on) The Beatles: ''All the lonely people,'' where do they all come from? All the lonely people, : Background: '''Ah, I look at all the lonely people. '''The Beatles: ''Where do they all belong?'' Bubbles: toward the statues of Harley Carley, Sandy, and Stefy Oh no! THE REST OF THE FILM WAS NOT COMPLETED. Category:Episode Transcripts